


Missing Papers

by Reinkie2l7



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinkie2l7/pseuds/Reinkie2l7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I blame the burger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Papers

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read it twice, does that count as a beta?

The only reason why Akashi was at Maji Burger was because his boyfriend was working here, no thanks to the free vanilla milkshakes, and he wanted to drop by to get some food for lunch.

“Oh, Sei. Hello. What would you like to order?” Kuroko said when he saw the approaching redhead.

Said male looked up and decided his choices. “I'll have a burger. That's all.” Hopefully the burger wasn't that low class.

After a few words from Tetsuya to the kitchen, the bluenette eventually came out of there with a tray in his hands, and on it was the burger.

“Thank you, Tetsuya.” After paying, he made his way to a table.

The burger itself didn't look that bad. It's just that in his line of experience, it wasn't very appetizing either. But, since he bought it, might as well just eat it, right?

However, halfway through his burger he felt a feeling he knew all too well. It started in his stomach, and quickly made it's way to his lower regions.

He tried to ignore it, but it eventually got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore. Navigating the restroom as fast as he could, he went into one of the men's stalls and started letting it all out. But not before throwing the remains of the burger out.

Well, it was close to diarrhea, but not exactly. It was sort of halfway. That was good, it wouldn't be a huge mess to clean. It'd be such a shame to have a dirty underwear.

So he reached over to the toilet paper holder and grabbed for it.

“Shit.” he muttered.

There was none.

Both of the rolls that were in the holder were completely drained of any material. How could something as important as this slip his mind? It was probably because of the poop. Definitely.

This was the last time he was going to eat here.

–

I finish my shift when I feel my phone buzzing from my pocket. Who could be calling me at this time of day? I open the phone to realize it's from Sei. Wasn't he just here? Couldn't he have asked the question in person?

Slowly answering it, Akashi comes onto the line quite quickly. “Tetsuya? Are you there?”

“I'm still at Maji Burger, but what is it Sei?” I ask, what could he want?

“I'm stuck in the bathroom.” Akashi responded. “Could you just get me some toilet paper?”

I almost burst in laughter but hold it down to a snicker before telling Akashi that I'll be right there.

–

By the time I find the storage closet with all the supplies it's been about five minutes. Sei must be wondering where I am.

As I go to the men's restroom, I really do wonder what happened.

I push each stall's door open until I find the one that's locked. “Sei, are you in there?” I question, it's obviously him, but why not ask.

“There's no one else here, and you know that Tetsuya. Just roll the toilet paper under the stall door.” a sound comes from behind the door, and he follows the instructions.

“Thanks.” He hears, and his job his done. He waits at a table for Akashi.

After some time, 'why on Earth is he taking this long?' Is what he thinks to himself. Maybe something bad happened. But right as he was about to get up, Akashi comes striding out of the restroom and sits at the table with Kuroko.

“So, what happened?”

“I'd rather not talk about it.” Akashi says, with a finality but Kuroko won't budge.

“No, you will talk about it since you made me fetch you toilet paper. The supply closet was dirty, you know. I deserve some sort of explaining.”

“Fine.” Akashi gives. “The stupid burger almost gave me diarrhea, and when I finished I realized I hadn't checked to see if there was toilet paper in the stall. So I had to call you and tell you that.”

As much as Kuroko would like to laugh at the statement, there should have been toilet paper.

“Oh... ok. Well, since we're both done here, meaning you’re done pooping and I'm done with my shift, can we go eat somewhere you'd enjoy now?” Kuroko asks, and Akashi's face lights up.

“I'd love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopeyouenjoyed  
> kthxbai


End file.
